


Dear Sarada

by mytsukkishine



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Gen, Hamilton Lyrics, He just loves his daughter so much, Inspired by Hamilton, Parent Uchiha Sasuke, Sasuke Is Bad At Feelings, Song: Dear Theodosia, Song: Dear Theodosia (Reprise), Uchiha Sasuke Returns to Konoha, Uchiha Sasuke-centric, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, come on give this to him, no beta reader we die like men, sad epilogue im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytsukkishine/pseuds/mytsukkishine
Summary: Dear Sarada, what to say to you?When you came into the world, you cried and it broke my heart.Dear Sarada, I'll make a million mistakes but I'll make the world safe and sound for you.Dear Sarada,I am like a flame that flickers out too soon, but the way is clear for you to blow us all away...(Sasuke's adventure as a husband and as a father. It wasn't easy but Sasuke knew he was doing this for Sarada)(inspired by Dear Theodosia - Hamilton)
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sarada & Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sarada & Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Dear Sarada

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to say that this is my first time to write anything about SasuSaku and Sarada. Hope you will like this!!  
> Also, I apologize in advance because I wanted this to be a happy thing but FEELINGS. I'M SORRY. U HAVE THE OPTION TO SKIP THE EPILOGUE.
> 
> But still, enjoy!!!

_When you came into the world, you cried and it broke my heart_

The crying of a baby startled Sasuke at first. He was nervous, he was scared, he was excited. After hours of screaming pain from his new wife, Sasuke was terrified. He wanted to end Sakura’s pain but he knew it was necessary.

Sasuke bit his lips. For heaven’s sake, he has battled a freaking god, but he wasn’t supposed to be this scared, or nervous—

“Sasuke…” Karin’s voice echoed throughout and it made the Uchiha lookup. “You can see them now,” Karin’s smile was soft and Sasuke just nodded.

-

“Sarada…” Sasuke uttered as he held onto his daughter gently. Sakura was on the bed, looking at her family. Her heart fluttered. Sasuke looked so gentle, so careful, and so full of love. “What to say to you, huh…” Sasuke thought he was going crazy but he was talking to a baby who wasn’t even a day old.

After hours of crying, the baby finally opened her eyes and Sasuke stared with wide eyes. “You have my eyes…” Sasuke’s gaze went to Sakura as she gave him a small smile, “You got your mother’s everything…”

Sarada then cried in Sasuke’s arm. He immediately pulled him towards his chest and gently rocked. It broke Sasuke’s heart as Sarada cried.

His Sarada.

Their Sarada.

-

_I'm dedicating every day to you_

The travel back to Konoha was tiring but Sasuke was very attentive to every needs his mother and daughter needed. They are a few hours away from Konoha, Sakura whined and told him she needed to rest for a moment so this was where Sasuke found himself seated on the ground with Sarada in a cloth that was attached to him. Sakura was by the tree, snoring softly.

Sasuke looked down and they stared at each other. Sarada was beautiful. Carefully, he lifted his right hand and gently poked Sarada’s hair. The baby expressed her dislike but then she stopped and grabbed the annoying finger. Sarada then gave Sasuke a toothless smile and Sasuke’s eyes widen, cheeks dusted pink.

“You knock me out with that smile, huh…” He murmured and Sarada beamed another smile. Sasuke closed his eyes, cheeks redder than before.

-

_I swear that_ _  
I'll be around for you_

It was this time Sasuke was trying hard to remember his father’s words. An Uchiha doesn’t cry. But now as he stood and looked at his little family, Sakura was crying and Sasuke wanted so much to make those tears disappear. How many times had he made Sakura cry? He lost count and he hopes she can forgive him.

“Sasuke…” Sakura has a two-year-old Sarada in her arms.

His Sarada. So beautiful and brave Sarada.

His eyes darted to Sarada and he raised his hand and cupped the small cheeks, unknowing eyes looked at Sasuke. He broke a promise and he was very sorry. “Sarada…” He said lightly. Even though he knew she won’t remember a single thing, he still wanted to say it. “I’m sorry…”

A sob escaped Sakura’s lips.

Sasuke poked Sarada’s forehead gently and smiled at her softly. The two-year-old had her eyes wide as she looked at him. Sasuke then turned to his wife and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

With one last look, he turned around and walked away. He heard Sakura’s sobs and Sarada’s soft voice calling for her mom.

It broke his heart.

But he thought, he deserved this.

“I’ll make a million mistakes…” He whispered in thin air as he moved farther and farther away. “But I’ll make the world safe and sound for you both,”

Weirdly enough, a tear fell from his eyes and soon it was unstoppable as he continued to walk away.

-

_I'll do whatever it takes_

After all those years, how can he not recognize those familiar eyes? Sasuke felt remorseful. He didn’t mean to hurt his daughter, but he was in a situation where he didn’t trust anyone. But when he saw those tears.

Tears that he dried whenever she hurt herself, or whenever Sakura didn’t allow her to eat candy before dinner.

It hurts Sasuke and he kind of doesn’t know what to do.

“Maybe talk to her,” It was funny, getting some advice from a kid. Sasuke got know the kid as Choji’s daughter. He looked down at his sword and then on the open door where he can see Sarada’s back facing them with Naruto talking to her.

His Sarada.

His Sarada grew up to be a very beautiful girl.

_You will come of age with our young nation_ _  
We'll bleed and fight for you, we'll make it right for you  
If we lay a strong enough foundation_

He was worried. Always was. But Sasuke knew Sarada was as strong as her mother. He wanted to shout at Sarada for running ahead but Sarada was also as stubborn as him.

As they fought and rescued Sakura. He thought it was done, he thought he would get to go home and explain to Sarada everything.

However, when Shin appeared again, Sasuke shouted Sarada’s name.

Lo and behold, she was swift, her Sharingan blaring brightly as Sarada avoided attacks and then she landed her fist dead on.

Sasuke smiled, eyes locked on Sarada.

_We'll pass it on to you, we'll give the world to you_ _  
And you'll blow us all away  
  
_

“Papa, how would you know that you and mama’s feelings are connected?” That was the thing Sasuke hated. Sarada’s tears. He asked himself if he was worthy of Sarada, and he knew he was not.

He always brought tears to his family.

But he wanted them. He wanted Sarada to know.

He wanted Sakura.

He wanted this.

Sasuke turned to look at his daughter. He smiled gently like how he smiled at her when she was young.

“Because you exist…”

.

**E P I L O G U E – Dear Sarada (reprise)**

Sasuke panted as he held onto his stomach. It hurts, there was so much blood. However, what hurts more was the tears her daughter presented to him as she tried so hard to stop his bleeding.

“Sarada…” He called out softly, his Sharingan spinning weakly. This might be the end.

“No, papa! Hold on, please!” Her tears, just like Sakura’s, are as sharp as a knife. He always brings his girls’ into tears. Sarada has her hair longer now, has already two tomoe and Sasuke can’t be any more proud.

She grew up still so beautiful.

“I dedicated everything to you… you changed my life,” Sarada was still healing him, her warm chakra pressed against him gently but he knew it wasn’t enough, and he was ready to let her go. “You made my life worthwhile, Sarada…”

“Papa, stop talking!” She was mad, her Sharingan spun wildly as she glared at her. Sasuke wanted to laugh because she looked so much like her mother. And that was enough for Sasuke because a part of them lives on to her.

_You have come of age with our young nation_ __  
We bleed and fight for you  
Sometimes it seems that's all we do

“Sarada,” His right arm, even though it was hurting, reached out and cupped those cheeks that were stained with tears. His thumb ran under her eyes and wiped those pesky tears that won’t seem to stop. “I’m sorry…”

“No!”

Sasuke smiled, blood poured down from his eyes and mouth but he doesn’t care.

‘The way is clear for you… I know you’re strong… I know you can go on,’ He whispered to thin air again as Sarada’s cries fade away.

**Author's Note:**

> *hands u tissues*
> 
> comments and kudos are lovedddd <3


End file.
